Dark Dreams
by krikanalo
Summary: A cold light dawns. He is alive again; unsure of where he is, but alive. He will have to figure this out.


_**Dark Dreams**_

A cold light dawns. He is alive again; unsure of where he is, but alive. He will have to figure this out.

He has been asleep. For a long time. This he knows for certain. Something has kept him from awakening, only to finally decide to jolt him up. He ponders whether to thank or kill this person.

In the distance, a large building emerges. _A temple_. Why is it here? Again, he is not sure. It stands before him, unmoving, as if to mock him for his incompetence.

This does not seem right. Nothing has ever _mocked_ him before. He remembers always being in control; once again uncertain, but the feeling is there.

He walks towards the temple. Many inscriptions lay on its front. He does not understand many, but there is one that strikes him:

_Unity. Duty. Destiny._

Of course, he does not care to figure out its meaning. It seems pointless. Getting _out_ of this place is more important.

All the same…

He somehow feels a connection to it… like he has seen it before. The thought bothers him. Something is not _right_ here.

His gaze stays on the words for a long time before a loud noise suddenly shakes him out of it. As if in a dream, he moves toward it. It feels like he is in water, but he is moving.

Nothing is there at first; then, in a bright flash, something _else_ emerges. A large rounded stone, simple face etched up top. _This_ he knows. It has been in his subconscious many times before. Something tells him it is important.

The stone lays still, unconscious. Of course it cannot shift a muscle, jerk around. It is immobile. Yet it seems _he_ is immobile too, made of some sort of metal. Very confusing.

He is just about to go up to the stone to see what is up when a large _KRAKOW_ interrupts his train of thought and it has grown dark. Too dark. Unnaturally dark, even. The thought scares him. He does not know whether to walk or run.

The stone that was once lively beige has soon turned black, completely overshadowed by the darkness. _Now_ he is indicted to run; however, despite his greater intentions, he stays put. He cannot help but be concerned. Any competent individual would think better of this.

He actually inches _towards_ the stone for a bit. The fact that such an innocuous object is now suddenly dark is alarming. His slow march is suddenly interrupted by one more object. This one is dark from _the start._ It is not comforting, either; jagged skin and blood red eyes line its skin. He stays his ground.

Crimson light is soon upon him, staring as if to say, "I know you are here." Then it actually speaks. _Laughs,_ even. He is _angered_; _nothing_ has ever mocked him like that. Something inside him tells him to blast this freak in the chest, show him what he is worth, but he does not have the means to do so.

The shadowy figure continues to mock him. Its voice is deep, grating, and chills his very soul. What should he do? He knows this guy is dangerous, but it seems there is nothing he can do to-

Wait.

Who _are_ those people?

They have different colours, red and black and blue and green and brown. Yet they appear similar to him. This is confusing. Are they his cousins? Brothers? Is he a robot?

They stare at each other for a minute, each examining the other. He finds himself looking deep into piercing pink eyes. He has never felt any strong emotions before now, but he quickly finds himself… _jealous_. This red man must go.

The red man surprisingly feels the same. He looks angry for a moment, annoyed probably with him; then a blue girl is on him, her hand on his shoulder. He nods then gestures to the others to follow him. They are going to take the shadow out.

The robots walk towards the dark stone. It gazes at them, rubies bloodshot as ever. It does not show on its face, but it is angry. Irritated. Smug. He will have the first shot.

They stand before it. It is still. The red man points up. "We will take you down!" he yells. It continues to be still. The robot growls before pulling out some weapon. A sword.

He realizes that he probably has the same weapon, as do the others. His is not exactly like the red man's. It is longer and more streamlined. He also has a curved piece of metal- a shield! That will be useful.

The red man shouts out some commands and everyone aims their weapons. Nothing happens for a while. The villain does nothing; then, in barely a second, it flinches. Then it is on them. A large beam of coloured light has only barely pierced its rocky skin before it has been overpowered by a large shadow.

His breath catches in his throat. This was _not_ supposed to happen. They were supposed to use their weapons to dismantle this evil rock, the scoundrel who had defeated the stone. How could it have _won?_

Red man freezes. He is obviously unnerved as well. For a moment, he looks at the shadow as well; then, he gestures at the others to fall back. It takes a bit of effort to escape the suction the rock has created, but before long everyone has fled.

The robots enjoy their success, if only for a bit. They run through the piercing blackness. It is no longer light; the only source of illumination is their brightly coloured eyes.

Before long it is upon them. It has managed to fly. How this occurred is unknown.

It, once again, is silent for a while. Then it attacks. A simple shake at first, then a violent tremor. The same shadow is upon them.

He cannot do anything. He _tries_ to do something, but find this impossible. He does not know why- he tries to figure out, but his thoughts are soon overwhelmed by darkness.

His mind is no longer happy. They had not been particularly cheerful before, but these new feelings felt… unnatural, gloomy and sinister. At first he finds himself on a beach, enjoying the sun and sand, only to be swept away in a tornado. Then he is on top of a volcano and ends up being pushed in. A lake, drowning. A mountain, hypothermia.

The _worst_ thought of all occurs in another chamber. He does not recognize this very well, but a vague splinter of his brain seems to remember. Things are not dark here; a strange blue substance provides light. They stand together on a circle.

The green one smiles. He is happy. This should cheer up everyone, but it does nothing. The rock has corrupted their brain.

A larger robot stands before them on another circle. She is not happy. In fact, she seems _angry._ At what he does not know.

She opens her mouth to speak, then stops. She smiles slyly. When her mouth opens again, it is black. She releases black. Soon everything is dark.

He does everything he can to fight off this shadow, but is unsuccessful. This lady is just too strong. It does not seem fair. He _must_ be able to do SOMETHING.

But alas…

He cannot.

He is soon assaulted by visions. Beside him, the others convulse, shaking in fear. They must have been possessed as well. He is compelled to feel a small tinge of sadness for them.

Right before his eyes, bad things take place. The people he has met are violently dismembered. It is too gruesome for him to take note of. Soon, he finds others are being destroyed- houses, animals, smaller robots-

Children.

This should not be allowed. The rock is a madman. It is murdering children. Surely he can stop this? He pleads. It should not be happening.

The slashfest continues. He finds the robots being sliced apart again. The large one, even though she has really done nothing wrong, is crushed. The smooth stone is thrown up and smashed to pieces. And that is only for _them_.

He is not so lucky.

The shadows do nothing at first. He stands still, unmoving, and gazes at them. They are at least grateful to give a silent "hello" at first.

Then they hiss and strike.

It is surprising to him to find that being consumed by darkness is actually not so bad. The mind feels a pain at first, a sting at the loss to its morality, then… nothing. Only lightness. It is wrong. No. It is wrong.

He _liked _the stone. This is injustice!

The rock was a great man. It did many good things for its people. He thinks he will serve him-

_No._

He is black now. Everyone else is too. Even the chamber is. Beyond, a small animal lays dangling. He can do nothing.

_No._

The rock will save this one. He knows it. He must. He-

_No!_

Soon whatever the animal was hanging on snaps. It falls and is dead before it hits the floor. He should feel sadness at this, anger; there is only happiness. A threat to Makuta's domination is gone.

_SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH._

_Kopaka_.

_NO!_

_BUMP._

_Serve me._

_NO!_

_HSSSSSSSS._

He falls to the ground now, defeated.

_ You are mine._

_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_ BOOOM!_

* * *

He wakes up.

A cold light dawns. He is alive again; unsure of where he is, but alive. He will have to figure this out.

_I have slept for so long now_, he thinks._ My dreams have been dark ones_.

He is not whole. That he knows for certain. His parts lay broken, scattered across the ground. The _sand_.

Can he pick them up?

He reaches over in experimentation. A small touch at first, then a large lunge. He receives nothing. This concerns him.

He tries again, harder this time. He will _not_ remain in this canister forever. It is a bit of a stretch, but soon-

He gets it!

An arm. It helps much, though. He is soon able to start rebuilding himself. He does not know how or why he was destroyed.

_But now I am awakened._

A mask lies by his feet. It is cold metal, stark silver in contrast to the golden sand. Stupid to say, but he feels it is important. After all, why would it be there in the first place?

He goes on his hunch and puts it on.

It works.

Blinking readings soon pop up in his vision. _My mask,_ he realizes. He has used this before; a sword and shield, too. It seems too useful to not be.

There is only one last joint to go before he is fully normal again. An arm. _Now the scattered elements of my being are being rejoined._

For a moment, he is unsure.

What will putting it on do? Allow him to move around? Where will he go? What will he do?

Then he realizes. That is not important.

What _IS _important is finding out who this… _Makuta_ character is and putting a stop to his evil. He knows that man cannot be a vision. He… _Kopaka…_ knows that such actions are too true to be false. He may have been dreaming, but the content is real.

_Now I am whole_.

Kopaka stands up, dons his sword and shield. He will _not_ let Makuta get away with this.

_And the darkness cannot stand before me._

* * *

I honestly have no idea where this came from. Somebody on BZP was discussing what the heck was happening in the dreams mentioned in the beginning of the series, and then somebody suggested it might have been the Toa's subconscious influencing them before they woke up. And that inspired me. Then I wrote this. I am a dark, dark person, I know.

That _is_ Bionicle #1 dialogue at the end, there. So I suppose this fits into canon. Somehow._  
_

Is it good or not? Read and review. (It's _certainly_ shorter than Toa Titans, if it helps.)


End file.
